Modern hearing aids generally possess complex classification algorithms enabling automatic adaptation to environmental situations so as to ensure satisfactory hearing comfort and good speech intelligibility at all times. A method in this regard for adapting a hearing aid to a current acoustic environmental situation is disclosed in patent publication DE 603 07 576 T2. One of a plurality of hearing programs in the hearing aid is therein offered to the hearing aid wearer, while at the same time the current acoustic environmental situation is analyzed. Learning hearing aids, as described in patent publication US 2005 0129262, are also known.